A Stormy Night
by RenaChan113
Summary: yeah lame title ;, well its about Ed and Winry's daughter in the middle of the night, in a storm. Song!fic. 'Lullaby For A Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng


yeah, first EVER fanfic ^v^' well, i advise you all go listen to 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' its beautiful.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, nadda, except Diana Elric ^v^

* * *

.:Stormy Night:.

The storms in Risembool were often frightening, with the crashing of thunder and the white flashes of lightning, the winds made it seem like there was an unknown being taunting who ever was unfortunate to hear them; and the rain; it battered violently against the sturdy glass windows and it would seem like it would never end. One was perfectly safe inside a warm and comforting house, but it still frightened poor Diana, her mother had to go to an urgent auto-mail call, and her father, who knows when he would be back from Central City.

Diana was all alone in the house for a while, her mother had said to her,

"I wont be long, I promise, I have the clients number on the fridge if you really need me, ok, I love you sweet heart, I'll see you later" Diana wanted to say 'No, don't leave me, I'm not strong enough', on many occasions during the time her mother was away, she was tempted to phone, but Diana knew that it would be selfish of her to interrupt her mother's work.

There was a particularly loud roll of thunder.

Diana dropped her glass of water that she had just gone and fetched onto the floor and it smashed, scattering pieces of glass everywhere.

Tears welled up in her eyes and made their way down her cheeks as she curled up on the floor, covering her ears; as if trying to lock herself away from the terrifying storm that was raging outside.

She didn't hear the front door opening through her frightened sobs, she didn't hear the person quietly coming up the stairs and into her bedroom and she didn't hear the sigh that escaped the person's lips.

The next thing she knew, she was being picked up by a pair of strong, but gentle arms. The familiar scent of the person filled her nostrils and she clung to the man's shirt.

"Dad, daddy…" she sobbed as she was gently rocked back-and-forth, she always missed her father when he left for his work, she was always glad when he returned to her and her mother,

"Shh, it's alright, it'll be ok," her father's soothing voice reassured her. "I'm here, you're not alone…" her father said as he carried her to her bedroom, stepped over the numerous things that littered the floor. Diana could hear his thoughts 'tomorrow she's tidying this room whether she wants to or not' she grimaced at the thought of her fathers look when she said 'but I don't want to.'

Her father sat on the bed with Diana still cradled in his arms, and started to rock her back-and-forth again, she hiccupped as a boom of thunder and flash of lightning illuminated her room, he brushed some hair that had fallen into her eyes away to the side and stroked her cheek to rid her of her tears.

Diana looked up at her father with teary eyes. Her father sighed and began to hum a melody to her, to calm her down.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
though rain __pounds__ harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight"_

Her father always sung this to her when she got frightened in a storm, she loved it; she loved being comforted by him. She adored being held in his arms, it's the feeling that you can only get when you are being protected by the loving arms of a father.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight"_

He wiped her tears away and stroked her hair.

"_And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you __near me__  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning"_

She knew that her parent's parents were dead, that they died when they were young and therefore didn't have the privilege of their mom and dad watching them grow from kids, to teenagers, from teenagers to adults. This was truly a privilege that she had. She also knew that her father's father, her grandfather had left his mother and kids when they were very young. That her father hated his own father for doing that and promised that he would never be like that.

"_little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight"_

Diana relaxed her tense muscles and leaned into her father's chest as he softly lulled her to sleep.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our __trees__  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, _

_Understand,  
and I am here tonight"_

She thought of the winds again, the low moaning which quickly turned high. She thought of the violently shaking branches of the trees. She wondered if her father was secretly scared of the storm, her father was strong, he'd protect her and her mother from anything, but she still wondered…

"_for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, __trade__ sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a __kiss__ goodnight"_

Diana could hear the bittersweet smile that filled her father's words, how he thought of his departed mother, whom used to sing him to sleep as well.

"_Well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes"_

Diana could feel her self nodding off, but she forced herself awake; just to hear her fathers gentle words sooth her.

_  
"But it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know..._

_Everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning"_

She just couldn't do it anymore. Diana allowed herself to slip into the peaceful safety that was sleep. Her father picked up her limp body, tucked her in her bed, but her teddy, which was lying beside her pillow, safely in her arms.

"Phew,…that's some storm out there, Diana are you alri-Honey, your home" Winry quietly exclaimed as she hugged her husband.

"How did you get her to sleep, it's so hard for her to get to sleep during a storm,"

Edward smiled a soft smile, and turned to look at his daughter,

"I just sang to her a song my mother used to sing to me when I was afraid of the storms; she just nodded of in my arms" he leant over and kissed his daughters forehead.

"Goodnight, Diana, sweet dreams" Edward and Winry quietly left the room and shut the door.

"Goodnight dad…"

* * *

R&R! see that button? it's lonely....go make friends with it!


End file.
